AU Looking to the Past: Flower and Prongs
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: Still bothered and confused over his mother animosity toward his father before their marriage, Harry along with seven of his other friends, Aronica "Ronnie" Weasley and Hermione Granger among them, read Flower and Prongs. Join them as they read how Lily Evans fall for James Potter and their 7th year of Hogwarts. Flower and Prongs belongs to teenagetragedy. James/Lily Harry/Fem!Ron


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or the story _**Flower and Prongs**_ for **teenage . tragedy** _ [put these two words and the dot together]_ is the true author of the James/Lily story.

**Claimer:** I do own Ron's female version, Aronica 'Ronnie' Weasley!

**AU Looking to the Past**

_**Flower and Prongs**_

**Chapter 01: Books and the Letter**

_Harry Potter_

_Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room_

"Are you sure, you're alright, Harry?"

Harry turned around to see his best friend and secret love, Aronica 'Ronnie' Rose Weasley, who was becoming a beautiful young woman with her now growing long red hair tied in a low ponytail over her shoulder, which had everyone around her relax even more in her presence especially since it was rare seeing her hair tied that way since she usually ties it in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a pair of large cerulean blue colored that always seemed to shine even in the darkest moments and always seem to calm him with its warmth. Her petite, hour-glass figure was hidden behind her old, large Hogwarts uniform she borrows from her older brothers. Even so, to Harry his Rose (which he secretly names his best friend as) was the most beautiful girl around the school. Occasionally, he felt really stupid from just _now_ noticing since last year should have given him a big clue on it from the Yuel Ball and the Second Task…

"I'm fine," Harry answered out of habit.

Aronica snorted and looked at him in disbelief. "Do you really expect me to believe that horrible lie you've been using over the past five years of our friendship?" She asked rhetorically.

Harry shrugged weakly then turned back to staring out the window from the Gryffindor Common Room. He could hear his best mate sigh and felt her sit on the floor next to him.

"You know you can tell me anything that's bothering you right? I've never told Hermione any secrets you've told me over the years of our friendship, especially about the Dursleys and your nightmares – even though I've told you to at least tell Sirius and Professor Lupin about it," Aronica said softly while slipping her soft, small hand on top of Harry's, who, out of habit, grabbed it gently around his hand.

"I know," Harry said with a sigh.

"Then… can you tell me what's wrong? Even after that talk with Sirius and Professor Lupin, you still seem slightly bothered by something," Aronica said.

Harry wasn't surprised by Aronica's correct observation. She had always seems to know everything about Harry better than anyone, even, occasionally, himself. He felt unsure if he should confide in the one person he trusted more than anyone in this world when he felt uncomfortable even talking about it to his godfather and uncle-like figure.

'_If there's anyone who I can trust talking about this… it will be Aronica,'_ Harry thought, coming to a decision.

Just as Harry was about to tell Aronica about the troubled discovery he found out from Snape's memories that showed the animosity between his father, James Potter, and his mother, Lily Evans-Potter, a sudden glowing light surrounded the two friends and they were soon gone from the Common Room.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

_Dimensional Home:_

_Living Room_

When the light died down, Harry and Ronnie immediately took out their wands and observed around the room they were sent to. It looked much like the Gryffindor Common Room, only slightly larger and didn't have any staircases and looking more like a living room. There were two doors and a hallway that leads to the bathroom and kitchen. Ahead of them was a cozy fireplace that lit the room that the red couches surrounded. Next to them, further behind the couches and fireplace, was a table with eight chairs surrounded.

After observing the room, another flash of light lit the room and soon their other best friend Hermione, Ronnie's older brothers and younger sister, Fred, George and Ginny, appeared along with Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom.

"Harry, Ronnie, do you know what's going on?" Hermione asked as she quickly headed toward her best friends with a worried frown.

Harry and Ronnie shook their heads negatively.

"We're just as confused as you are, 'Mione," Ronnie said.

A ball of light flashed in the middle which had everyone quickly pull out their wands and pointed at them at ready. When the light died down, three sets of books appeared neatly piled on the floor.

Cautious, Harry slowly walked toward the three objects. He silently used his magic to detect any curse spells before he could even decide to pick the objects up. Satisfied that it was safe, Harry picked the books up and noticed a small letter on top of the books.

"Books? Why would someone send us to this… room then send us these books?" Hermione asked with a frown while Fred and George groaned at the sight of the books much to the Weasley sisters' amusement. Luna dreamily stared at the books in Harry's hand while Neville looked confused and nervous.

"I don't know, but there's a letter here. Maybe this will explain," Harry said as he unfolded the paper and read:

_Dear everyone,_

_ It's come to my attention how much Harry wanted to learn more about his parents, especially after seeing one of their… awful encounters. These books would show the story of the start of their relationship and how Lily Evens became James Potter's wife, along with after they leave Hogwarts. Hopefully these will give the answers Harry is seeking. To the others who aren't Harry's best mates are just there for my own amusement._

_From,_

_A Friend_

Everyone blinked then looked at one another.

"So… what's the first book's title? Does it have a summary?" Ronnie asked awkwardly.

"I'll read it," Hermione said and took the first book from Harry's hand before he could even open his mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes and just sat down on one of the couches with Ronnie, while the others took their own comfortable places to sit.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "The title is called **Flower and Prongs**,"

At this, the Golden Trio looked at one another upon James' Marauder name.

"Prongs?! What does Prongs, one of the Marauders, have to do with your parents?" The Weasley twins demanded their precious sister and her friends.

Harry ruffled his hair, a nervous habit Ronnie and Hermione had soon learned over their friendship with Harry. "We didn't tell you? Prongs is – was my… dad when he attended Hogwarts," Harry admitted nervously.

Ronnie carefully took a hold of his hand, which was hidden from sight to the others except for Hermione, when she heard the difficulty Harry had from calling James Potter "dad". With a pang, she realized the reason why and couldn't help but feel another course of hatred toward V-V-V-Voldemort over the pain he had cause toward her best mate.

"Oh…" Was all the twins said before Hermione decided to keep reading before they or the others can ask anything more to her somber friend:**  
**

**Lily Evans has become the new Hogwarts Head Girl, but her partner in action, the Head Boy, is her long hated enemy, James Potter.**

"Is _that_ what was bothering you?" Ronnie whispered in Harry's ear, while the others gaped at Hermione, who was also startled, upon the revelation of Harry's parents before they married.

Harry merely nodded, not daring to look at the others, but he could feel himself relax upon feeling Aronica's hand squeeze his in comfort.

After the shock finally ended, Hermione continued and decided to talk to her friend later. "**Chapter One: The Letter…**

**She woke up to a loud beeping noise somewhere in her room. What WAS that? She waved her hand in the air as if to tell it to be quiet or go away, but the beeping continued.**

"Uh… what's going on?" Aronica blinked with a cute confused expression. Upon hearing his own thoughts and staring at his best friend – crush – had Harry quickly turn away to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Hmm… from the way summary described, we're most likely are going to hear more about Harry's mother in this book. 'She' from the book must be talking about Mrs. Potter," Hermione theorized, which immediately brought Harry's attention back to the book. Unfortunately, the only one who noticed Harry's staring besides Hermione was Ginny, who frowned between a flushed Harry and clue-less Ronnie.

"**UGH!" she sat up; her auburn hair disheveled, and looked around for the source of the noise.**

"It's mom," Harry said without any hint of doubt. The hair was a dead giveaway…

"What's that noise that's annoying her, anyway?" Ginny asked.

Harry and Hermione frowned.

"It sounds like an alarm clock," Hermione concluded.

The Weasleys sans Ronnie blinked in confusion.

Upon seeing this, Ronnie answered, "It's that machine dad brought last summer. You know that clock that rang really loudly,"

"Oh! Now I remember…"

**There by the door was an alarm clock.**

"Looks like Hermione was right again," Ronnie said which didn't surprise her or Harry whatsoever.

Hermione rolled her eyes good naturedly.

**How many times had she told people to NEVER put alarm clocks in her room? Wasn't it bad enough that she had to wake up every day in the first place and leave the comfortable bed?**

Ronnie couldn't help but sympathize Mrs. Potter. Having 5 older brothers, especially the twins, she rarely gets to oversleep in the Burrow.

**She pushed herself off the bed and stomped towards the clock, swaying a little from just having woken up.**

Ronnie and Neville couldn't help but snort.

Everyone turned toward the two, whom both blushed upon the sudden attention from everyone.

"What's gotten you two amused?" Ginny asked with a raised eye-brow.

The said two looked at each other then glanced at Harry then the book. Again they couldn't help but have their lips twitch, threatening to let out a laugh.

"I-It's just the w-way…" Neville couldn't continue anymore as he began to hysterically laugh, forgetting to be embarrassed from the center of attention.

Everyone, except for a giggling Ronnie and an intrigued Luna, looked confused and annoyed.

Deciding to take pity on the others, Ronnie said, "The way Mrs. Potter wakes up reminds us how Harry wakes up every morning,"

Everyone sans Harry snorted. Harry just pouted and mockingly glared at his best mate, who couldn't seem to stop giggling.

Harry decided to poke Aronica to stop her giggling fits upon remembering those amusing mornings. He could not help but blush in embarrassment upon remembering that his crush saw his waking habits, especially since the four years of their friendship in Hogwarts she was disguised as a boy before her gender was revealed. Not even when they knew they should sleep in separate rooms, it didn't stop them since they still sleep in the same room together in the Burrow or Grimmauld Place much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay and Sirius's and Remus's amusement.

**She picked it up and looked at the time. 5am.**

"**Are you KIDDING me?" she whined,**

Everyone even Hermione couldn't help but wince in agreement. The mere thought of waking up that early made them shiver down their spine.

**and took the batteries out of the alarm clock. **

"Batteries?" Most of the pure blood wizards inquired.

"You explain it Hermione," Ronnie sighed, thankful yet irritated she did pay attention about muggles from an old friend of hers back home.

"A battery is a devise that helps the alarm clock to work," Hermione decided to explain a more easier way for them to understand.

**She opened the door and looked down the corridor. It was dark. **_**Great,**_** she thought, **_**even the suns not up.**_

**She marched down the hallway angrily to Petunia's room**

Harry almost jumped upon hearing his aunt's name from the book. He had almost forgotten that she would be mentioned since she _was_ his mother's sister…

**and opened her door with such force that it ricocheted off the wall and swung back, hitting her in the face.**

Everyone, even Harry, snorted in amusement.

**She grabbed her nose in pain, but nevertheless, stalked over Petunia's bed, not bothering to be quiet.**

Harry and Weasleys all leaned in anticipation and wondered if Lily would do something to the horse face they all disliked, especially to the Weasley girls for her neglect over Harry. Even though she wasn't showing it, Hermione also hoped Mrs. Potter does something horrible to Petunia Dursley even though it seemed unlikely.

"**What is this?" she said to the sleeping form of Petunia, who didn't stir. Irritated, she pulled back Petunia's covers. Petunia woke up quickly, and looked around.**

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys smirked.

"They must really not like Harry's aunt," Neville said with a sweat drop.

Luna merely looked at the five with dreamy look, but her twinkled eyes gave away her amusement.

"**Lily! What are you DOING?" she whined and pushed her sister away.**

"Why am I not surprised that she's a whiner when she was younger?" Ronnie muttered rhetorically.

Harry's twitched in amusement upon hearing Aronica, and the same time, fought down his blush threatening redden his face upon feeling her breathe down in his neck.

**Lily, determined, didn't budge.**

"**Why is there an alarm clock in my room?" Lily asked again. Petunia just stared at her.**

"**Well I don't know do I?" she said, and got out of bed, "It's just a freaking clock Lily get out," and with that, Petunia grabbed her sister by the hair and pushed her out of the room.**

Everyone glared at the book by the way Petunia treated her younger sister while Harry winced upon remembering the times Petunia allowed herself to touch him by pulling his hair.

'_So that's where she gotten the idea from,'_ Harry thought bitterly.

**The door slammed behind her and she stood there, in the dark hallway, irritated.**

"**Ugh whatever I need to sleep," Lily said, going back to her room.**

**Lily's eyes flew open and she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She looked around. She was still in the hallway outside of Petunia's room.**

"Mate, no offense to your mother, but she's really weird," Ronnie said with a disbelief expression much the rest of the room, except for the twins who were both laughing.

Harry sweat dropped, not knowing what to say.

**She must've fallen asleep on her way back to her room. She stood up, feeling a weight on her shoulder. She rolled her head backwards, and screamed**

"What?" Harry tensed with his eyes widen in worry.

"Calm down, Harry. Just listen," Hermione continued before Harry could snap at her.

**when something hooted in her ear.**

**There was an owl on her shoulder staring at her.**

"Oh," Harry sighed in relief and relaxed even more upon feeling Ronnie squeeze his hand in reassurance. Thankfully, it was hidden from view.

**Looking around to make sure there was nobody around, she went to her room and set the owl down on her desk and took the letter from its leg. It flew out of the window but Lily wasn't looking at it. She was suddenly wide-awake. It was a letter from Hogwarts.**

**Excited, Lily sat down on her bed, not caring it was only 7 in the morning, and ripped open the seal on the envelope. She pulled out a heavy, coffee colored piece of parchment and opened it.**

_**Dear Ms. Evans,**_

_**Enclosed is a list of schoolbooks you will need for your seventh year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

**Lily's smiled faltered a little.**

"Huh? Why?" Ginny asked.

**She was already in her seventh year of schooling and she had no idea what she wanted to do after her last year at Hogwarts.**

"Oh…" Ginny blushed.

Harry looked at the book with surprised expression. From what little he was informed about his mom was that she was a brilliant witch, who was very good at Charms. He never knew that his mom had a difficult time deciding her future. Harry knew that he wanted to either be an Auror, especially upon how set Aronica was to be one and he _really_ didn't want to leave her alone in a dangerous job that would make him lose her forever; or a Quidditch player.

**Everyone she knew already knew what they were going to do. Her best friends, Alice,**

Neville tensed in shock upon hearing his mother's name, but then stopped himself before he could bring up his hopes up since he wasn't sure if this "Alice" was really his mother.

**Gwenog**

Fred and George couldn't help but snort upon hearing the name.

**and Hestia**

"Hestia? Wasn't there a witch named Hestia in the Order?" Harry asked quietly to Aronica and Hermione.

The two girls blinked in surprise and nodded.

"You don't think she's the same one do you?" Harry asked hesitantly, which Aronica and Hermione knew why that was.

"I don't know Harry, but if it is her… just wait until you meet her again before asking anything," Hermione said softly at her friend.

"But…!" Harry began to protest only to have Aronica stop him by touching his arm.

"Harry, Hermione is right. If Hestia was truly one of your mum's best mates… don't you think maybe to have her tell you when she's ready? Remember Professor Lupin didn't even tell you he was one of your dad's best friends until Sirius revealed himself," Ronnie said soothingly.

With a defeated sigh, Harry nodded. As much as he wanted to protest against it, he knew they were both right.

Once knowing Harry has calmed down, Hermione continued.

**already know what they wanted from their lives after Hogwarts. Alice was going to be an Auror, Gwenog a Quidditch player, and Hestia wanted to work for the **_**Daily Prophet.**_

**She sighed and shook her head. She would figure it out when it was time to. She threw her envelope to the side and it landed on the floor with a thud.**

Everyone blinked with their eyes expressing their confusion.

"Hermione, is that what it really said?" Neville asked, hesitantly.

Hermione nodded, though confused, she has some idea what that 'thud' was.

**Odd. It was supposed to be empty. She leaned over her bed and picked the envelope from the floor. She turned it over and out fell a golden badge and a letter.**

Now everyone understood what that 'thud' was.

"Her Head Girl badge," Harry said softly as he remembered from Hagrid about his parents being Head Girl and Boy, not even thinking about the summary.

Fred and George made a face, but didn't dare to say anything in front of Harry. After witnessing (more like overheard) Harry's fury for the first time toward Ronnie and Hermione a couple months back, they did not wish to face it themselves.

**She picked up the letter first, recognizing Dumbledore's cursive slanted writing.**

Harry couldn't help but smile. He remembered the first letter the Headmaster had given him with his father's invisibility cloak.

**She felt a pop of excitement as she opened the letter.**

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**Congratulations on becoming Head Girl!**_

**Lily froze. Becoming what? She quickly searched her bed and found the badge. Taking a deep breath, she flipped it over, to see the letters HG on a golden badge with a Gryffindor lion on it.**

"So that's how the Head Girl badge looks like," Hermione and Ginny looked intrigued despite seeing Percy's Head Boy badge, they never once saw the Head Girl partnered with him two years ago.

Ronnie rolled her eyes at her best girl-friend and little sister. She was never interested becoming Head Girl to be honest. She had once when she was once a first year, but after all the dangers and nearly losing Harry so many times had her see what was more important to her than a mere badge.

**Lily sat there, frozen, staring at her badge. She was head girl? She, Lily Evans, mudblood, head girl?**

Everyone frowned upon hearing _mudblood_ upon the last sentence, Harry most of all.

'_Had Snape's words still haunted her even to her seventh year?'_ Harry wondered, feeling painful sadness for his mother and anger toward his Potion Professor.

Hermione felt a tugging understanding for Harry's mother. 'Mudblood' never bothered her anymore because of her best friends, especially when Ronnie outright (not to mentioned bluntly) ordered her to tell her how she truly felt the very night of the day Malfoy called her that hateful word. She, at first, was stubborn, but Ronnie had always been the most stubborn friend out of the Golden Trio (well… except for Harry, occasionally) never took a 'no' for an answer. As always, Ronnie had her way and managed to cheer her up in her own awkward and amusing way. In many ways, she was glad Ronnie was a girl instead of a boy to understand her better.

**A wide smile spread across her face. **_**OH MY GOSH I'M HEAD GIRL!**_** She screamed and bounced up and down on her bed.**

Everyone sans Harry, who blushed in embarrassment, snorted.

"You have one excitable mum you got there, Harry," Fred smirked toward the blushing Potter while George snickered.

"Shut up!" Harry pouted much to everyone's amusement.

**She couldn't believe it. She had never expected to become something as prestigious as Head Girl. Though she wouldn't admit it to herself, or anyone for that matter, she hadn't expected it because of her mudblood status.**

Everyone frowned.

"Is it… Is it such a big deal back then?" Hermione asked her Pureblood Wizards with Harry also looking at them with interest and worry over his mum.

The Purebloods, even Luna, looked at one another then back to their Muggle raised friends.

"Not… exactly. Back during the time of the first war the tension between most of the Purebloods toward Blood Traitors—" Fred started explaining.

"Half-Bloods—" George continued next.

"And Muggle Borns—"

"—Were in much higher danger than it is now. It's because of Voldemort recruiting not only adult Purebloods—"

"—But also students who turned 16 or 17,"

"This was most especially true during Hogwarts from what our uncles told Bill and Charlie," George finished off from where Fred had said.

Everyone, except Ronnie and Ginny who were used to the twins talking by finishing what the other had said or talking in sync, blinked at the Weasley twins then slowly nodded.

**She shook her head, the smile on her face not vanishing, and went back to reading.**

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**Congratulations on becoming Head Girl!**_

_**I am very pleased to declare that you are one of the brightest minds here at Hogwarts and you deserve this prestigious position.**_

"If that's how you become Head Girl then Hermione will be Head Girl with no problem," Ronnie said, with a cheeky, innocent smile.

Harry nodded with a chuckle while Hermione rolled her eyes, hiding her blush and smile.

_**On the Hogwarts Express, you and our Head Boy will be meeting in the prefects carriage at the beginning of the journey, and will discuss the plans for this coming school year. You will then have to round up the prefects and brief them before going to your compartment.**_

_**I look forward to seeing what joys you will bring to Hogwarts.**_

_**Have a lovely summer,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**Lily screamed again and her mother came running inside her room holding a frying pan, "What's going on?" she yelled as she barged in, armed with her frying pan weapon.**_

This set mostly everyone in the room off laughing while Harry blushed and hid his amused smile from the back of his hand. Although, that didn't stop him from feeling his stomach jolt upon hearing "her mother", _'Is she my grandmother?'_ he thought with his heart thumping.

**Lily looked at her mother, in her pink fluffy bathrobe, and matching pink fluffy slippers with a frying pan raised over head and burst into laughter.**

"That would be amusing to see," Fred and George smirked, finally getting their laughter into control while Fred supported Luna's amused figure.

**Jane Evans,**

'_Jane Evans…'_ Harry's heart pounded in excitement upon finally learning one of his grandparent's names and immediately imprinted the name to always remember it.

**seeing there was no danger, lowered the crude weapon and looked at her daughter, "Lily this isn't funny. I thought you were being attacked!" she sighed, exasperated, and sunk onto the bed next to Lily, "why were you screaming?" she said, looking irritably at her daughter.**

"She must not like being awakened in such a fashion," Hermione interrupted herself in amusement.

Neville and Ronnie, although they were being slight hypocrites themselves, couldn't help looking at Harry and both snorted. Harry rolled his eyes at them, but didn't deny hating being awakened in the morning. Although… he wasn't bad waking up in the mornings compared to the holidays especially when he joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Seeker.

"Who would," Ginny groaned.

**After all, Jane Evans, just like her daughter Lily, hated mornings, and because of Lily's screams she had sprinted up the stairs to come to her daughter's aid.**

"Mrs. Potter really had her mother worried," Neville said in a sympathetic tone toward Harry's grandmother.

"I would be too if any of my children screamed like that out of nowhere," Ronnie agreed to her gentle and kind friend.

For some reason, Harry couldn't stop his imaginary mind seeing an older version of Aronica playing with a messy, black haired boy with her amazing blue eyes shining with mischief and love. He blushed when he realized his mind being too overboard and immediately shook the image away.

**Instead of saying anything, Lily handed her mother the letter with a radiant smile. Lily watched as her mother's eyes widened and as a smile split across her face.**

"**OH LILY!" she squealed, pulling her daughter into a hug, "I am so proud of you! Congratulations! Oh and so wonderful to get this on your birthday!" her mother squealed.**

Harry smiled proudly for his mother, but he couldn't help feel a sort of longing squeezing his heart. A longing to feel a mother's hug… a longing to see pride and happiness in a mother's voice and expression.

"Does it say what day it was?" Ronnie muttered toward Hermione behind Harry.

Hermione, solemnly, shook her head.

**Lily sat there shocked. It was her birthday? She was seventeen today. She was of age. She could perform magic at home.**

Fred and George smirked at the remembrance of their summer using magic outside of school for the first time while Ronnie, Hermione and Ginny glared at the twins in annoyance upon remembering the number of pranks (most especially their Apparation) used on them that summer.

**Her smile, if possible, grew even bigger. Her mother hadn't noticed Lily's internal realizations and squealed once again. Lily turned to see her mother holding her Head Girl badge.**

"**Oh Lily-pie**

"Lily-pie," Fred and George snorted.

"Oh, like yours is any better!" Ginny defended Harry's mother's nickname.

"Yeah, Ickle Freddie Apples, Georgie Bear," Ronnie said, giving her own two cents.

The Twins glared at their smirking little sisters with large blushes.

"Would you four shut up!? We'll take forever to finish these books!" Hermione snapped at her friends from their interruption… _again_.

The four Weasleys made a face toward their irritated friend much to Harry's and Neville's amusement while Luna wondered if the specks surrounding Hermione's head were causing her to be upset.

**I'm so happy! I'm going to go tell your father!" she squealed and ran out of the room, letter and badge in hand. Lily was left sitting on her bed smiling to herself. She turned and reached into her pillow and pulled out her wand.**

None reacted to this except for the Weasley Twins, who remembered hearing from their older brothers how their parents and everyone in the Wizarding community in Britain always held onto their wands at all times (such as under their pillows) during the first war.

**She pointed across the room to the door her mother had left open, and shut the door. She laughed to herself, it was such a thrill to be able to do magic at home.**

Most who were underage looked longingly for that day, to use magic other than the school.

**She decided to do everything by magic that day. She made their breakfast by magic (Petunia did not approve of that and didn't eat any breakfast),**

"Not a total lost then," Ronnie said, while most smirked along with her.

**she did her chores by magic, and even dressed herself by magic. At lunch, she changed her father's clothes so they were bright pink,**

The Twins couldn't resist snickering while Harry slightly gaped at his mother's sudden mischief much to his best friends' amusement.

**and changed her sister's noodles to worms and back, resulting in an irritated Petunia leaving the table, but not even her sister could burst Lily's bubble today.**

At this, most of the occupants in the room laughed at Petunia's misfortune while Neville sweat dropped upon the huge dislike the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione held for Mrs. Potter's sister.

Once calming down, Hermione continued.

**An owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in Lily's lap. She tore it open, not recognizing the handwriting and read:**

_**Lily,**_

_**Happy birthday! Seventeen… wow that's… well… huge! Congratulations. Well I guess I just wanted to say happy birthday and I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express.**_

_**From your Head Boy,**_

_**James Potter.**_

**Lily sat there in shock, her bubble burst.**

The Weasley Twins snorted.

"Well… that was anti-climatic," Ronnie said with a stifled smile while Harry sweat drop.

"So… who wants to read next?" Hermione asked, looking around her friends.

The other seven teenagers looked amongst themselves, some of them did not want to read (Fred and George) but they were all interested to know how Harry's parents came together especially when the summery and even the end of the chapter hinted Lily's dislike toward James.

"Guess... I'll read next," Harry volunteered, his curiosity and hunger to know more about his parents getting to him.

Hermione handed the book to Harry, who took it from her hands and opened to where they stopped at.

"**Chapter Two: Reunion Express…**" Harry started, and excitement began to bubble inside him when he realized he was going to read not only about his mother, but also his father, Sirius and Remus when they were in their Hogwarts year.


End file.
